


Clementine's dream - The long version

by Scrambled_Words



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrambled_Words/pseuds/Scrambled_Words
Summary: Clementine wakes up from a coma and learns the zombie apocalypse was all a dream. She struggles to adapt to normal life.
Kudos: 5





	1. AJ

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story when I was in grade 8 and did not finish it until grade 10. I then wrote a short story version with the same name and premise. I prefer that one, but I worked hard on this and I wanted to share. I know not a lot of people will read it, but if you do, thank you and enjoy.

Clementine and AJ were surrounded by walkers, with a crying AJ in one hand and a gun in the other, Clementine attempted to fend them off. One of the walkers made a grab for AJ but Clementine wrestled with it and managed to push it to the ground and shoot it in the head, but in the madness, AJ was thrown from her hands and landed on the ground. Once she was finished with the walker Clementine turned around, to see a group of walkers rip AJ to shreds. “NOOO!” she screamed as she leapt forward killing the walkers and grabbing AJ, but it was too late. Clementine fell to her knees holding AJ’s limp remains, his skull is sticking out and his organs hanging out of his body, a stream of tears rushed down her face as she whispered the words “I’m sorry”. A walker came up behind her and bit her on the neck. She could feel her flesh being torn, but she didn’t care, all she cared about was AJ and now he was dead.


	2. The Awakening

A big bright light flooded Clementine's eyes and she could not see, she heard the frantic but relived voce of a woman screaming  
"She's awake, she's awake, my babies awake" Clementine groaned "Clementine, honey its mommy, can you hear me" the woman said again. Her eyes had slowly been adjusting to the light and now suddenly she could see   
"MUM!" Clementine gasped "but your-your-your dead? Oh wait, I forgot, I'm dead too" Clementine's mother bent down and hugged Clem   
"No honey you're not dead" her mum said reassuringly "and neither am I for that matter." Clementine could feel something under her arm, so she looked down to investigate, there she saw a small brown teddy bear   
"Honey!" she exclaimed "I remember you, my favourite teddy bear from when I was little."   
"Little?" her mum said, "Honey has always been your favourite." Suddenly a tall woman in a white dress walked into the room looking at a clipboard she was holding. The woman looked up at clementine and dropped her clipboard  
"Doctor, doctor" she yelled as she ran out of the room. A few minutes later she came bake into the room with a man in a white lab coat.   
"Hello there Clementine" the man said "my name is Dr Roberts" clementine looked at Dr Roberts and shyly said hello, she tried to lift her arm to greet him but she felt so week she could barely move it. "Don't try to move" Dr Roberts said   
"What's wrong with me?" clementine asked.   
"I'll explain" Her mother said to the Doctor and then turned to face Clementine. "Honey do you remember when Daddy and I went on a holiday" clementine nodded "well one day your babysitter called and said you had had an accident, you fell out of the tree house and hit your head. So, we caught the next flight home and went straight to the hospital, but when we got there they said you were in a coma. We came to visit you every day but as weeks went by they said it was unlikely that you would ever wake up. Your father and I have been taking turns sitting with you for months now, one of us comes to see you every 3 days. I'm so lucky that you woke up on my day." Her mother smiled and then wrapped her arms around her for a tight embrace. "Ow" clementine yelped "Oh sorry Clem" her mother apologized "you've been asleep for 3 months so your muscles are very weak". '3 months' '3 months' clementine repeated over and over in her head trying to let it set in   
"3 months, 3 months" she kept muttering under her breath "3 months, 3 months, 3 MONTHS!!!"


	3. The Hospital

Clementine was sitting in her bed watching TV when a woman walked into the room. Clementine suddenly felt terrified not knowing what she wanted.   
"Hello Clementine" the women said, "my name is Michele and I'm your physical therapist". Clementine shyly replied,  
"what's a physical therapist" Michele smiled and said  
"a physical therapist is someone who helps people like you rebuild muscle and strength in order to do things properly again. I will be working with you for a little while and we will be doing some small exercises together, is that Ok." Clementine slowly nodded her head "good" Michele said, "Now let's get to work."  
‘Later’  
Clementine was sitting in her hospital bed eating her lunch when a nurse walked in the room.   
"Hay kid, you up for a visitor?" the nurse asked, Clementine nodded and the nurse walked out of the room. A few minutes later Clementine's best friend Lucy walked into the room, with her mum in tow.   
"LUCY!" Clementine yelled as Lucy ran over and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I missed you so much" Lucy sobbed, tears were running down her cheeks but she was smiling.   
"Don't cry Lucy" Clementine said, Lucy whipped away her tears and said,  
"I'm sorry it's just been so long."   
"I know," Clementine said, "I missed you too, for you it was three mouths but for me, it was two maybe three years."   
"But you were asleep," Lucy said, "so for you wouldn't it be like no time has passed?" Clementine shook her head and replied   
"For me, it was like a really long and extremely realistic dream that I couldn't wake up from. It was terrifying and I wanted to see you and my parents again so badly." Lucy smiled and said, "  
Well your back now, and you can see us all you like."


	4. Just an accident

Clementine was sitting down in an abandoned barn with AJ in her arms, she was slowly rocking him to sleep. Clementine was feeling very tired, so she lay down and snuggled with the now asleep AJ. Suddenly she felt a hand running through her hair and someone kissing her on the cheek. Clementine yelled and wrapped her hands around the person's neck and started strangling them. The dark barn around her slowly turned into her bright hospital room and AJ turned into her teddy bear. Then clementine realised that the person she was strangling wasn't just some stranger,  
"MUM!?!" Clementine screamed as she released her deadly grasp on her mother's neck. As soon as she was free Clementine's mother ran out of the room.   
"Mam, are you okay?" Clementine could hear the nurses ask her mother.  
"I just want to run away, to hide" Clementine said to herself "but I can't because I'm stuck in this stupid body in this stupid bed. I wish I had never woken up.” Clementine hid herself under her blanket and hugged Honey, "You can be my new AJ" she said "you aren't as good as the real thing, but you will remind me of little Alevin." Then Clementine cried and thought of her mother until she fell asleep.  
‘Later’  
Clementine awoke to whispers outside her room,   
"Sir" a doctor said, "I'm sorry to say but, if this happens again we will have to put her in restraints."   
"No" her dad said,  
"I suggest a therapist" another man said. Clementine could her mother crying, it hurt her so much to be a burden on her family, in that moment, all she wanted was to disappear.


	5. Strong enough

"Clementine," Michele said, "it's time for another session" Clementine pushed the blanket off her head and released Honey from her tight grasp,   
"Okay," she said glumly. Michele lifted her off the bed into her wheel chair and walked her to the training room. When they got there Michele started setting up the equipment, "Now were going to tack it nice and easy today Clementine" she said "so as not to stain your muscles too much." When she was ready Michele helped Clementine over to the bar and then when she had a good grip let her go. "Now, small slow steps Clementine" Michele said "you can do it." Clementine started of very slow but then she picked up speed, she clenched her muscles and walked as fast as she could. "Slower" Michele said "be careful it's not a race" but Clementine didn't listen, she just kept pushing herself harder and harder. "Clementine! Slowdown," Michele warned, "Clementine! Clementine!" she started to yell as Clementine collapsed, she knocked into the bars and hit her left ribs really badly. Michele picked her up and put her in her wheel chair. "What were you thinking!?!" Michele yelled,  
"I could have made it" Clementine said "you through me off, it's your fault."  
"My fault? Clementine you just spent three months without moving, your muscles are so weak you can't even go to the bathroom by yourself and you still can't eat solid foods, if you push yourself too hard and too fast you could really hurt yourself. Do you understand that?" Clementine took a deep breath and said   
"Put me back on, I can do it" Michele shook her head and said  
"We're done for the day. Can you tack her back to her room?" the nurse nodded and wheeled Clementine back to her room.


	6. Mum is back

Clementine was sitting in her hospital bed watching the boring cartoons on television when her mum walked in. Clementine instantly grabbed the remote, shut it off and buried her head under the covers.   
"Clementine," her mother said softly,   
"It's ok, you can come out." Clementine slowly lifted the blanket off her head, but she couldn't bear to look at her mother, instead she just stared at a random spot on the blanket.   
"I'm so sorry," Clementine sobbed, "it was an accident." Clementine's mum put her hand on Clem's shoulder and said,   
"I know it was honey." Clementine just pulled away and shoved her head in the pillow. "Clem?" her mother asked, "what's going on in your pretty little head?" Clementine angrily through the pillow of the bed and screamed,  
"I'M A MONSTER!!!" then she started crying again. Her mother reached out and hugged her, but Clementine just pushed her away and through herself of the bed, she then crawled underneath it.  
"Clementine come back here." her mother said sternly but quickly corrected herself "Please."   
"NO, I'M A MONSTER!" Clementine yelled again "GO AWAY!!! I don't want to hurt you again." Clementine's mother left the room with tears in her eyes and Clementine stayed under the bed.


	7. Monster

Michele's POV  
I walked into Clementine's room to see if she was feeling better and if we could get back to work, but she wasn't in her bed.  
"Clementine?" I called out "where are you?" there was no reply. I started frantically looking around the room, I looked in the bathroom, behind the curtains, and in the closet but she was nowhere to be found. Then I heard a soft sobbing sound coming from under the bed, so I bent down and had a look. "Clementine!" I gasped, "what are you doing down here?"

Clementine's POV  
I don't know how long I had been under the bed before Michele found me, but it felt like forever.  
"What do you want?" I asked as I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but they just kept coming.  
"Come on," Michele said, "let me help you back into your bed." I crawled out from under the bed and she lifted me up onto it. "Now," she said, "what's going on?" I couldn't even look at her, she must have thought I was a freak.   
"I'm hungry," I growled, "I haven't had my lunch yet." I was looking for a distraction, I didn't want to talk to Michele. She just walked to the doorway, waved her hand at a nurse and asked for some lunch, then walked back over to my bed.  
"Now," she said, "What were you doing under the bed?" my distraction hadn't worked.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said "just leave me alone." then the nurse walked in and placed a tray of food on my bed. I stared at the food, it didn't look very good, so I just sat there twirling a spoon in my Jelly cup.  
"Come on Clem," Michele continued, "something's bothering you and you need to talk about it."  
"NO! GO AWAY!" I screamed "I HATE YOU!" then I through my tray at her and she ran out of the room. I just hid under the covers and looked at my hands as I whispered, "Don't you get it, everyone has to stay away, it's not safe around me, I'm a monster.”


	8. The plan

Clementine's POV  
My room is a restricted area, there is a security guard placed outside my door at all times and no one is allowed in without him. They say I'm dangerous, in an unfit mental state, their right. I am a monster, Mum said they are sending someone to talk to me, try to make me better. I know it won't work, I'm unfixable. I can walk now, which is good since no one is allowed in to see me. I've been practising without Michel, but I still get really tired sometimes and my legs start to hurt. I want to get out of here, Lucy isn't allowed to see me anymore and I really miss her, it's better for her anyway if I'm in here I can't hurt her. I think I have to run away, I have to make a plan. I know that at exactly 9:30 every night, when the guard thinks I am asleep, he leaves to get something to eat. Its 3:00, that's 6 and a half hours till he leaves. If I pack my things and hide them under my bed, I can run away. The guard will be back at 9:45 that gives me 15 minutes to get as far away from the hospital as possible, I can do this, I have to do this. To protect the people I love.

My POV  
Clementine got out of the bed and grabbed her backpack from next to the closet. She hid the backpack under her bed and slowly started putting her cloths; hairbrush, toothbrush, flashlight, a pen and a notebook. Then Clementine walked over to the door and tapped on the window, the guard opened the door.   
"What is it?" he said in an irritated tone   
"I'm hungry," Clementine said sadly, trying her best to look like a cute innocent little girl, "can you ask somebody to bring me some food. Pretty please." The guard nodded and asked a nurse to fetch her something to eat.   
"Go back to your bed," the guard said, "I will bring the food into you when it is ready." Clementine nodded and went back to her be. A few minutes later the guard walked in and placed a tray of food on Clementine's lap before returning to his post at the door. The tray had; an apple, a jelly cup, some apple juice, a banana, a ham sandwich wrapped in gladwrap, biscuits and a salad. Clementine ate the salad, the biscuits and the orange juice. When the guard wasn't looking Clementine jumped out of her bed and put the remaining food into her backpack. Then she placed the empty tray by the door and watched to TV, it was a long time before she could put her plan into action.


	9. The escape

Clementine’s POV  
I was lying in bed, I looked at my watch, and it was 9:27 PM. The guard turned around and looked at me, he thought I was asleep, so he walked away. I waited for a few minutes then I pushed the covers off and slipped out of my bed. I went to the closet and grabbed my pink jacket, I wish I had a less notable colour, but I was really into pink before the coma. I slipped on my jacket and then my backpack. I grabbed Honey and quietly sneaked out the door. It was late so there weren't many people around, I did my best to get off my floor without being seen, I was afraid they would recognise me. Once I reached the bottom floor I didn't have to hide from patients as much just the staff. I heard a quiet voice say   
"Hey" I just kept walking, "Hey, little girl" it was louder this time "Hey!" I turned around, I couldn't afford for someone else to notice. I saw a tall woman with blond hair walking towards me, "Hello sweetie" the woman smiled "where are your parents?" I took a breath and then lifted up my head, put on those puppy dog eyes and said,   
"I'm going to them now miss, I just went to the toilet." She smiled and replied   
"Alright then, just try to stay out of the doctor’s way" I nodded and walked away. "Hurry now, you don't what your parents to worry." That stung, I know my parents will worry, but I can't stay here any longer, and anyway they will be better off without me.  
TIME SKIP  
I was walking down the street when I heard a police car's siren, I quickly jumped into a bush and waited for it to pass. I checked my watch, 10:00, there was no way they weren't looking for me already.   
"It's okay Honey," I whispered, "I'm gonna get us out of this." I waited until the siren was just a faint sound and then I slowly climbed out of the bush, I looked at the street sigh and noticed I was on Stanford ST, around the corner from Lucy's house. I kept walking until I saw I sigh that told me I was on Applebrick road, Lucy’s street. I walked for a few more minutes until I reached a yellow house with a small white fence. I looked around, I saw none, then I slowly walked over to Lucy's home.


	10. The house

Clementine’s POV  
I was standing by the gate of Lucy's house with Honey in my arms. "Let's just pop in," I said to Honey "Maybe we can get some more food." I looked around once more, no one was there, so I through Honey over the side. Then I griped my hands on the top of the wooden fence and pushed with all my weight to through myself over. It kind of hurt my hands, I picked up Honey and started walking around the back. I climbed the stairs that lead the small balcony that led to the back door and placed Honey next to the door. "Now how am I going to get in" I tried the door, but it was locked, so I went to the window. I pushed upwards on the glass, it moved slightly. I reached my tiny fingers into the gap I had just made and forced the window open. It made a noise, I froze and waited, searching for any sign of human activity. Suddenly a small black figure jumped onto the window causing be to stammer backwards, the thought running through my mind "This is the end of my plan."  
The thing mewed, "Mia!" I exclaimed and then quickly covered my mouth. The thing was Lucy's cat, 'MiaCat' such a funny name, Lucy thought it was hilarious. "Hay Mia, if I give you a treat, will you keep quiet about me being here?" I asked, Mia mewed again. I walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bag of cat treats, I unsealed it and grabbed one of the strange smelling fish shaped bisects. "Here girl." I whispered as I put the treat on the floor near Mia, she happily ate it as I softly caressed her fur. "Now remember Mia, this is just between you and me." I whispered before looking back at the pantry. I grabbed some tins of soup, dried fruit, a bag of nuts and a box of crackers and placed them in my backpack. Then I walked over to the fridge and grabbed 3 apples and 2 pears and put them in my bag. I didn't know how long it would be before I had the chance to get fresh food again. I saw a flashlight sitting on the bench, so I grabbed it and pressed the button, it worked, so I placed the flashlight in my backpack.  
Then I walked over to the living room and saw a little notebook and pen on the coffee table, I sat down on the couch with it and started to right a note.  
'Dear Lucy, I have run away from the hospital and Honey and I going to live alone. I have done this for your own good because I am a monster and if I stay I will only end up hurting everyone, please don't worry about me, you will be much happier without me. Just remember that I love you and this is for your own good. Love from Clementine'  
I then turned to another page and wrote a similar note to my parents:  
'Dear mum and dad, as I'm sure you already know, I have run away. I did this because I know I am making you sad and hurting you because I am a monster. If I stay I will only end up hurting everyone, please don't worry about me, you will be much happier without me. Just remember that I love you and this is for your own good. Love from Clementine'  
I tore the pages out and walked up the stairs to Lucy's room, the door was open so that Mia could cuddle with her at night. I went in and saw Lucy asleep, I walked over to her bed and slowly stroked her hair, knowing this would be the last time I could. I leaned in and hugged her tightly as tears began to stream down my checks. I let go of her and placed the two notes on her bed side table and slowly left the room struggling not to burst out crying. "I'll miss you" I whispered "tack care of my parents for me". Then I left, I got to the window I had climbed through and started leaving. But just as I was about to leave I heard something "Meow" Mia softly mewed. "Oh, sorry Mia" I said as I reached down to pick Mia up "I forgot to say goodbye". I gently lifted Mia up into my arms and stroked her soft fur, "Meow" Mia said and then began liking the tears of my face. "I'll miss you too Mia" I said before putting her on the floor and climbing out the window.


	11. The forest

My POV  
Clementine reached the forest she had been looking for and looked up at the tall trees looming over her. She let out a long sigh and said to herself “I guess this is our new home” before walking into the forest. Clementine kept walking until she was deep into the forest then she stopped and the base of a big tree. Clementine put down her bag and threw herself ant the trunk of the tree, so tired from walking all this way in the dead of night. When suddenly she heard a snap and fell backwards into the tree trunk with a scream. She pulled herself out of the tree and investigated, “Its hollow” She exclaimed with a gasp, looking all the way up the hollow tree trunk. “That’s so weird,” Clementine said with a giggle, then she unpacked her sleeping bag and curled up under the stars with Honey and drifted off to sleep.  
Clementine’s POV  
*Drip, Drip, Drip* I woke up with a start, it had started raining and cold droplets of water were dripping onto her my and into my sleeping bag. “Brrrr, it’s so cold Honey” I shivered, “I know let's climb inside that hollow tree” then I picked up my stuff and climbed inside the tree. “This should keep us dry,” I said, “I hope”. I listened to the rain, it was so peaceful it almost made me forget. The sky was still dark, but I knew it must be morning already. I wondered how long it would be until Lucy discovered the notes, maybe in a few hours. I lay back leaning on the side of the tree listening to the peaceful rain and slowly drifted off to sleep with Honey held close to my heart.


	12. Hide and seek

Clementine woke up to the sound of sirens in the distance, the sun was up now, and the rain had stopped. Clementine climbed out of the tree with Honey and looked around, it was much prettier in the day light, the birds were tweeting, and she could see lovely flowers everywhere. The sirens got louder and louder and Clementine guessed that they were heading in her direction,   
“I have to find a place to hide quickly” she exclaimed. Clementine dropped Sniffles and started franticly running around, not knowing what to do, when suddenly she had an idea, clementine started picking up sticks and bark and tying them together with vines, she then measured it to the opening of the hollow tree. “Perfect” she said and then climbed inside the tree placing her creation over the hole and blocking any vison of her inside the tree. The sirens got really loud and then stopped, Clementine could hear a car engine being turned off and people getting out. She could hear footsteps and people calling her name   
“Clementine” they called “Clementine are you there? We aren’t going to hurt you”. Clementine was completely silent she reached her arm out to grab Honey and hug him tight, but he wasn’t there. Clementine turned on her flashlight and looked all around the tree but he was nowhere to be found. She started panicking,  
“I must have left him outside” she thought to herself “maybe if I just sneak out for only a second I can grab him without being caught”. But then Clementine heard the footsteps again, they were much louder than before, and she knew they were close. The footsteps got louder and louder and they just stopped. Suddenly the wall she had made was lifted up off the tree and Clementine saw a tall man in a police uniform standing over her.   
“I found her” he called to his partner and then turned back to her. “Hey Clementine, I thought you might want this” he said as he handed her Honey. Clementine reached out and grabbed him of the police officer and hugged him tight, then she looked up at the man.  
“Your gonna take me back aren’t you” she said   
“Yes” he replied “your parents are really worried about you, and so is your friend Lucy. We had the whole police force looking for you”. Clementine started to cry   
“I just didn’t want them to be sad because of me anymore” she sobbed  
“Come on” he said in a sympathetic tone “it’s time to get you back with your parents.”


	13. The conversation

Clementine’s POV  
It was a short drive to the police station, but if felt like forever. We all just sat there in silence, there was nothing to say. I felt so bad, all I had wanted was to make everyone happy and now no one was every going to let me out of their sight, and I would end up hurting everyone. When we reached the police station I was taken to a small room with 3 police officers who asked me all kinds of questions like   
“Do your parents ever hurt you? Are you afraid of your parents? Are you afraid of the kids at school? Is there anyone who you are afraid of?” I answered no to all except the last one, “Clementine can you tell me who you are afraid of?” the officer asked. I simply looked him in the eyes and with a completely black expression said  
“Me.” he seemed shocked, they all did. The three men then left the room and talked to some people outside the door. I don’t think they knew I could hear everything I was saying.   
“I don’t want to send her home” said one  
“But she is to healed to go to the hospital” said another.   
“I think we need to send her to Radley.” Said a tall man with a grim expression on his face.   
“But she’s just a little kid,” Said a short blond woman “There has to be another option Fred.” Everyone was really upset, I could hear it in their voices.   
“I’m afraid there are no other options Teresa.” Fred said.   
“But she’s not crazy.” Said Teresa, Fred jut looked down and said  
“We don’t know that.”


	14. Mum and Dad

“Clementine” Her parents said in unison rushing to her and pulling her in for a tight embrace. She pushed them away and looked at the floor as the tears ran down her face.   
“Don’t you every run away like that again.” her dad said   
“Don’t you know how worried we were?” her mother added.   
“No” Clementine whispered, “I don’t know why you would ever worry about someone like me” Clementine’s mum put her hand over her face and walked to the back of the room, feeling as if she had failed Clementine and didn’t even deserve to look at her.  
“Clementine don’t you ever think something like that” her father gasped “your mum and I love you more than anything else in this world, don’t you every forget that”. Clementine looked her father in the eyes and said  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted you to be happy again. I know you have been really sad because of me, and – and” Clementine’s father cut her off as he wrapped his arms around her.   
“I will never stop loving you,” he said, “no matter what.”


	15. The new place

Clementine’s POV  
I was sitting in the back of a police car with my parents and two officers in the front.   
“Now remember Clementine,” my dad said, “this isn’t forever.” I could see the deep sadness in his eyes, mum wouldn’t even look at me. I was so confused, all I knew was that they were sending me to a place where I had to stay with other kids like me. Like me, what did they mean by that? What am I like? It was tearing me up inside, I just sat there in silence. The car started slowing down and I realised we were in a parking lot. They parked the car and we all got out and started walking to a very tall building with a sigh that said ‘Radley, Children Sanatorium’.  
The inside of the building was very shiny, and there were pictures of smiling kids all over the walls. We walked up to the front desk and met a very tall lady, she looked really board.  
“How may I help you,” she groaned “oh, Fred, got another one for me?” Fred pointed to me and said, “Clementine Marsh, hear for a review.” The lady looked at me and then took some paper work from Fred, then she stood up and walked to a door. She placed a card to some small box shaped thing and then the door opened, “Right this way Miss Marsh” she said gesturing to the door. We all walked in and then down a long hallway to yet other door. She did the same thing and we walked in, but the police didn’t follow this time. In this room, there were lots of Chairs, toys, books and other things. There were also lots of kids playing, they all seamed kind of strange and they stared at me as I walked in. we kept walking until we reached another hallway full of doors, we went to one and the lady unlocked the door. “Here we are,” she said, “someone will be along shortly.” Then she left. The room was very small, it had one bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. My dad placed my bag on the floor and turned to me   
“Why don’t you start unpacking,” he said, “this will be like a little holiday.” I walked over to the bag and grabbed out Honey, I hugged him tight then placed him on the bed, then I put all of my cloths in the closet. I was allowed to bring some books and crayons, so I took them out and put them on the desk. That was all they let me bring so I just put the bag in the closet, sat on the bed and hugged Honey. I didn’t like the new place and I didn’t want to be there. Mum looked at me and said,   
“What are you thinking little one?” I didn’t even look at her, I just said,   
“I wish I had never woken up.”


	16. Doctor Doctor

Clementine’s POV  
No one had said anything, we were all just sitting there in silence. I don’t know how long it was, but it felt like an eternity. Suddenly a tall woman walked in and broke the silence, “Hello,” she said, “My name is Doctor Julie Webster.” My Parents shook her hand and then she suggested that she talk with them alone while I play in the room. I was left there, all alone, so I pulled out my crayons and paper and started drawing. This is what I drew: a picture of me and Lee surrounded by Walkers. Shortly after I finished my parents and DR Webster walked back into the room. “Hello Clementine,” DR Webster said, “what have you been up too?” I just shrugged my shoulders, so she walked over and picked up my drawing. “Who is this?” she said pointing to the terrified girl I had drawn. “Me” I replied, “And this?” she asked moving to Lee   
“Lee was a kind man, he helped me, he saved me, he is gone.” Then she pointed to the shadows of the walkers, I just looked in her eyes and said, “The Walkers” She seemed confused, so I continued, “They were once people, but not anymore, if they catch you the tear your flesh from your bones and eat it. All while you watch and wait in utter pain and horror, then, when their done with you, you turn into one of them.” A tear ran down my face, I could see she and my parents were very worried, so I whipped away the tear and quickly corrected myself. “Oh course, they’re not real, they are just something I saw during the comma, nothing more.” Everyone was silent for a few minutes until DR Webster asked if she could have the drawing, I nodded and she put it in the stack of papers she was holding.  
“Now, Clementine,” DR Webster said, “what do you say you and I have a little chat?”


	17. This child

DR Webster’s POV  
A new patient had just come in, and I was assigned to give her an evaluation. Her name was Clementine Marsh and she was 8 years old. Her parents told me that she had suffered a head trauma and been in a coma for 3 months, shortly after she recovered she ran away from the hospital. The police that found her said she seemed, off, and they were worried for her safety. When I talked to her she did say some very strange things, like, well I’ll just tell you what happened.  
‘12 Hours Ago’   
“You can sit right there Clementine,” I said as we entered the small room with toys, two chairs and a small desk. The young girl did as I asked and sat in the chair adjacent to mine, “How are you feeling today” I asked as she stared at the floor. “Fine” she replied, “Do you know why your here?” I asked, she shook her head “I heard you ran away from the hospital.” I said, she nodded again, “Can you tell me why you did that?” Clementine started fiddling with her hair and putting it into to bunches either side of her head, then she spoke.  
“I didn’t want to hurt anybody, or make them sad, or worry. I just wanted them to be happy again, and I know that won’t happen if I’m around.” The girl then started pulling small pieces of thread out of her clothing.   
“Why is that?” I asked, by then she had used the thread to tie her hair into two messy pigtails either side of her head. She did nothing at first, but then, she looked at me and said   
“Because I’m a monster, no one is safe around me.” Then she looked back at the floor. We were both quiet for a little while, I was processing, and thinking of something to say.  
“Can you tell me about the comma? And the things you saw” I asked, she nodded and started to tell me her story. It was horrific, like something from an M rated TV show, a kid that age should not be able to make something like that up. She described it to me in great detail, watching all her friends die, cracking the skull of one of these Walker things, it was terrifying. It was disturbing, the way she showed no remorse when talking about killing people. There is something seriously wrong with this child, I know just it.


	18. The others

Clementime’s POV   
They sent me back to my room after my talk with Dr Webster. My parents hugged me goodbye, I could see the pain in their eyes, Mum tried to hide the tears welling up in her eyes, but I could still see them. It hurt me so much to see my parents like this, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid by running away. After my parents left, a nurse took me to a big room full of kids. Some of the kids looked younger than me but most of them were older. The room was filled with bean bags, chairs, books, toys, and even a piano. The kids all seamed weird, many of them had blank expressions on their faces and some of them seemed to be talking to people that weren't there. Not many of them were actually talking to other kids. Suddenly two older girls walked over to me, one of them had long black hair and the other had long red hair.   
"Hi," said the girl with black hair, "my name is Mona, and this is Holly. What’s your name?" I looked up at the girls, Mona seamed nice, but Holly wasn't even looking at me.   
"Um," I said, "I'm Clementine" Mona smiled,  
"It's nice to meet you clementine," she said "you should come hang out with us." I nodded, and Mona started walking towards the corner of the room, but she stopped when she noticed Holly wasn't coming, "Just ignore them" she said a she grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her over to the corner, "they’re not worth your time." I followed the girls and we all sat down, Holly started twitching and pulling her hair, Mona grabbed her hand again and started rubbing it, then she turned back to me. "So, what have you got?" she asked, Holly noticed the confused look on my face,  
"You know, like, why are you here?" Holly asked, "I have schizophrenia, and Mona has multiple-personality disorder." This just confused me even more,   
"I don't know what you’re talking about." I said. Suddenly Holly turned away from me and yelled,   
"Shut-up!" Mona started stroking Holly's hair to calm her down.   
"Why did they send you here?" Mona asked,   
"Because I ran away from the hospital."  
"Why were you in the hospital?"  
"I was in a coma"  
"So, I guess they haven't diagnosed you yet" Said Holly.  
This just confused me even more, "What dose diagnosed mean? and what is this place?"


	19. Jacqui

Clementine’s POV   
Mona and Holly explained to me that this was a special hospital for kids with bad brains, they said that the doctors here try to fix us but there is only so much they can do. Holly said that this place is only for kids, so if anyone still isn’t good enough to go back into the world when they turn 18, they get sent to a different place for grown-ups. Holly thinks this will happen to her in 5 years, because she and Mona are both 13 now and she thinks she will not be better by then, if ever. I’m scared, I don’t want to be here, I wish I had never woken up. I’m so sleepy now, I think I’ll go to bed, maybe I’ll get lucky and not wake up tomorrow.   
‘The next day’  
When I walked into the common room today Holly and Mona were yelling at each other, so I walked over to find out what was happening.   
“Stop being such a baby!” Mona yelled, I noticed Holly was crying,   
“Why are you always so mean to me, I wish Mona was here.” This seemed to make Mona even angrier  
“Mona! Mona! How dare you mention that stupid little bitch, she is almost as dumb as you are!” Holly looked over at me, and then turned back to Mona,   
“Please Jacqui, let’s not fight in front of Clementine, she is just a little girl, and she must be so confused right now.” This caused Mona to notice me,   
“who the fuck is that?” she yelled  
“She is a new patent, just came in yesterday, Mona and I have been explaining things and helping her through this.” Then Mona slapped her, two of the doctors suddenly ran over to her and dragged her out of the room as she screamed,   
“I told you not to mention that bitch again.”   
After Mona had been taken out of the room Holly dragged me over to the corner and sat down, she dried her eyes then turned to me.  
“I’m so sorry you had to see that, Jacquie is so mean. Oh, yea um, you must be so confused, Jacqui is one of Mona’s personality’s, but she is nothing like Mona. Jacqui isn’t the only one ether, there is also Amy, James and Lexie. But you won’t ever meet Lexie, they don’t let her out with the other kids. She isn’t safe to be around.” This was all so strange, Mona is five different people, how is that even possible? We stopped talking about Mona and Jacquie after that and spent the rest of the day hanging out. I hope Mona is back tomorrow.


	20. The diagnosis

Clementine’s POV   
I was lying on my bed, I had just finished a visit with my parents and now they were outside talking with Dr Webster. It was kind of hard to make out what they were saying but if I really tried I could hear them.   
“My team and I have come up with a diagnosis.” Dr Webster said, “We think she most fits the description of post-traumatic stress disorder, although we can’t find what brought it on. I think her condition probably had something to do with the head injury she suffered when she fell out of her treehouse.”   
“So, she’s only crazy because she fell out of that stupid treehouse.” My Mum sobbed, so she thinks I’m crazy then.  
“No, Mrs Marsh, your child isn’t crazy” Dr Webster said “she just needs some help.” I stopped listening after that, tears were running down my face, I decided to draw a picture. It was a drawing of me and Sarah, I miss her so much.   
‘Later that day’  
I was sitting in the common room with Holly and Mona,   
“I’m really sorry about Jacquie.” Mona said for the hundredth time.   
“We have already told you its fine,” Holly said, “you can’t control it.”   
“I have a diagnosis” I said trying to change the conversation, this immediately got their attention. “Its post-traumatic stress disorder.” Mona and holly both reached over and pulled me into a tight hug.   
“What happened to you?” holly asked.   
“What do you mean?” I asked,   
“People only develop PTSD after a traumatic experience.” Mona explained. I shook my head,   
“They said they don’t know what brought it on, and that it only started after I woke up from my comma.” This was all very puzzling, what could have caused all this. Suddenly everything went dark, then I was running down a long dark street, I turned around only to see dozens of Walkers chasing after me. I tripped, then everything went black again. The next thing I knew I was back in the common room with Mona and Holly. What just happened?


	21. I wish

Clementine’s POV   
I’m so confused, I keep getting flashes where I am back in the dream every now and then. I haven’t told anybody, no need to make them think I’m even crazier. My head hurts all the time, I wish it would stop. Mum doesn’t talk much when she comes to visit, and dad just seems so awkward around me. Dr Webster keeps getting me to draw walkers, and things I can remember from the coma. I tell her that I have trouble remembering, but, I lie. There is now way I can ever forget it. Mona and Holly know somethings wrong, but I won’t tell them, there is no need to drag them down with me. Mona didn’t come to the playroom today, Holly said she was probably Lexie today, so the doctors wouldn’t let her. It’s hard when your friend is more than one person, I haven’t met any of her personalities except Jacqui yet. But after her, I don’t want to. This place is so weird, I’m still not used to it. Every day I expect to wake up to AJ, but instead, I’m here. I wish they hadn’t brought me here. I wish they never found me in that tree. I wish I never woke up. I Wish…


	22. The nightmare

Clementine’s POV   
I was sitting in my living room, baby AJ wrapped up in my arms. All my friends were there, everyone was smiling. Lee ran his fingers through my hair,   
“I love you sweat pee.” He said, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before.”  
“Before what?” I asked, suddenly everyone was lying on the floor drenched in blood and screaming for help, one by one they all turned. I heard a low growl and screamed as I through a small walker AJ from my arms. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, I turned around to see a walker version of… ME!  
I woke up in a cold sweat, there was a young nurse by my side.  
“Are you okay miss?” she asked, “you were screaming and rolling around in your bed.” I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, I was back in the hospital, everything was normal.   
“I’m fine” I said, “you can go.” The nurse stood up and walked to the door  
“Get dressed.” She said, “I’ll tack you down to breakfast when you’re ready.”   
‘Later that day’  
I couldn’t eat, every time I tried and looked at my plate it was covered in disgusting blood-stained flesh. “What’s the matter Clem?” Holly asked, “you haven’t touched your food.”  
“I’m just not hungry.” I lied. My sumac growled,   
“Really?” Mona asked sceptically, “because your sumac says otherwise.” I groaned, maybe a little too loud, and took a bite,  
“Happy now?” I asked, struggling not to vomit.  
“Yes” the girls both said in unison,   
“now finish it.”


	23. What I want

Holly's POV  
Clementine has been acting strange lately. I mean, I know everyone in here is messed up, Clementine just seems to be getting worse. She isn’t eating right, and she is really jumpy. Every now and then, she completely spaces out. She starts staring blankly into nothingness, and when she comes back to reality, she seems scared. James says she hates me and she is plotting a way to 'get rid of me' he says I should, um you know, do it to her before she can do it to me. Mona says I shouldn't listen to James because he isn't real, I just can't help it. I don't want to hurt Clementine, she is just a kid, and I really like her. But, what Mona said got me thinking, what if Clem isn't real. What if none of my friends are real, then I could do whatever I wanted. And What I want, is to KILL THEM ALL. No! that's that James wants, I want to BE A PRINCESS! No that's what Alice wants. What I want is, I want, I want to... what do I want?   
‘Later’  
"Hey sleeping beauty," Mona teased "You coming back to us anytime soon?" Clementine blinked,   
"Wha? oh, um, yea". Mona and I both tried to suppress our giggles, but to no avail. Clementine just looked at the ground in silence.  
"Why don't we play a game of scrabble?" I suggested, in hopes to change the subject, the girls nodded, and I went to grab the box. 

‘Even Later’  
"W-A-L-K" Mona said, "now I'm winning." I smiled, I hated losing, but it was worth it to see that joy on Mona's face.   
"Your turn Clem" I said. Clementine paused, she looked at the board, then at the pieces she had yet to play. She slowly reached out her hand and picked up to letters, she placed the letters E and R next to Mona's word. It now spelled 'walker'. Clementine took a deep breath, then in the cheeriest voice imaginable   
"Your turn."


	24. Alone together

Clementine’s POV   
Mona isn’t here, again. So, it’s just me and Holly, we are sitting here doing nothing.  
“Hey Clem,” Holly said, “would you like me to teach you how to play the piano?” I nodded, it seemed like a good distraction. Holly and I stood up and we walked over to the piano in the corner of the room. Holly lifted the lid, and sat on the chair, she patted the chair next to her signalling for me to join her. I sat down. “This note is called C,” she said, “and the scale goes up like this, C D E F G A B C” she pointed to a different key on the piano as she said each note. She then played the notes, while saying each out loud again. “But that is the confusing way of putting it, for now, we will go with the ‘Do-Re-Mi’ scale. It goes like this” she started playing the notes again, “Doe Ray Mi Fa' Sew La Tea Doe.” She repeated the action a few times then turned to me, “Can you try?” She asked. I moved my hands over the keys   
“Doe, Ray, Mi, Fa', shit.” I had hit to keys at once,   
“Clementine” Holly gasped, “where did you learn that kind of language?” I tugged on my skirt while thinking of my friends from the apocalypse. “Never mind,” Holly said, clearly noticing my discomfort, “just try again.” I took a deep breath and began again,   
“Doe, Ray, Mi… Far, Sela fuck!” this time I had skipped the Sew key and tried to hit both La and Tea at the same time.   
“Clementine…” I smashed my fists onto the keyboard making a dreadful sound as I pulled myself off the chair. I stalked away in an attempt to calm down, away from Holly’s disapproving eyes. It didn’t work. Holly followed me to the corner of the room, had I not been a prisoner here I would have run away from her, but I didn’t really have anywhere to go. “Clementine, it’s okay,” she said, “I know you can do it, you just have to try.” Anger boiled up inside me as she said this,  
“You don’t think I was trying?” I yelled, “I’m always trying, trying to find my parents, trying to stay together, trying to stay alive, trying to keep him alive! But I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t do anything, I COULDN’T SAVE HIM!” the tears were pouring down my cheeks now, it was hard to see through all the water.   
“Save who?” Holly asked, that’s when it hit me. No one knew how adorable AJ looked when he smiled, how he could grab you heart just by looking into his eyes. He was my world, and now he was gone, and everyone tells me he never even existed, but how could I have imagined someone that amazing? My emotions were going haywire. I snapped. I slapped Holly right across the face, she screamed and fell onto the floor. As the doctors dragged me out of the room I heard her say, “You were right, she doesn’t care about me.”


	25. James

Holly’s POV  
I just sat there, looking at the door Clementine had been dragged through kicking and screaming. James started whispering in my ear,   
“It’s okay Holly, I’m here for you” He started to run his fingers through my hair, it sent chills down my spine. “and together, we can get rid of her, you can feel save and happy again. Wouldn’t that be nice?” I pushed James away  
“NO!” I yelled, “I’ve told you before, I don’t want to hurt anyone.”  
“We can make it painless, it will be over before she even knows it.” I stood up and walked to the corner of the room, then sat down and tucked my knees under my chin. “I’m sorry,” James said in warm, reassuring voice “I never meant to upset you. I’ve told you before, you are all I care about. I’m here for you, I love you, and I always will.” James reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, it made me feel all warm all warm and fuzzy inside.  
“I know,” I said, “it’s just… I don’t want to do all these things. I want to get better, to go home, and last time I listen to you, I ended up here.”   
“It won’t be like last time,” James insisted, squeezing by hand in his.  
“Promise?” I asked, “I promise.” And I am ashamed to say, that this time, I kind of believed him.


	26. I want out!

Clementine’s POV   
“I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay” I whisper in-between sobs. I am curled up on the bed, Honey firmly grasped in my arms. Its six PM, all the other kids in Radley should be eating dinner by now, but I’m just lying here feeling sorry for myself. I miss my parents, mum hasn’t visited in a while, I don’t think she can stand to face me. Every time dad comes he just pretends to be happy, but I can see the sadness in his eyes, the fake laugh, the fake smile, it kills me to see him like this. I want out. I can’t believe I hit Holly, I was just so angry, I couldn’t help myself. What’s wrong with me? It’s happening all over again, every time people get close to me, they get hurt, or worse. pain follows me everywhere I go, I’m cursed, no, It’s me, I’m the problem. “I’M A MONSTER!” I scream and throw Honey at the door. Suddenly a nurse and a security guard come rushing into my room, no, my prison.   
“You need to calm down,” the nurse says sternly, “or we will have to sedate you.”   
“I want OUT!” I scream while jumping off the bed.   
“You cannot leave” she says, “it’s not safe”   
“I know how to take care of myself”   
“It’s not just your safety we are worried about.”   
I freeze, I can’t believe what I have just heard. The doctors aren’t worried about me, their worried about me hurting other people. Maybe, they should be. The rage that had been boiling up inside me suddenly erupting, I lunge at the nurse and start pulling her hair. “Grab her!” she shrieks while trying to push me off.   
“I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT!” I keep screaming and pulling her hair, until the guard pulls me off. I notice more guards have come running into the room, they all push me down onto the bed and put my wrists and ankles in these weird belt-like things. I can’t hit them anymore, But I can still scream. “I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT!” Another nurse walks up to me holding a needle,   
“It’s okay Clementine,” She sooths “this will only hurt for a second. Hold her still.” The nurse jabs the needle into my arm  
“NO! I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT!” I keep screaming, but I’m getting really sleepy. “I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT! I Want out, I want out, I want…”


	27. Reluctance

{7 am the next day}  
Mona’s POV   
I saw Holly sitting in the corner of the playroom. Her hair was in a very messy ponytail, it was obvious she had slept with it in. She was looking at the wall intently, but sometimes she would turn and look in the other direction. She was also speaking, I was to far away to hear it, but I could see her lips moving. I slowly walked over to her. I spoke, “Holly?” She didn’t seem to notice me. “Holly?” I repeated, as I bent down in front of her. “Come on Hun, I’m right here” I waved my hand in front of her face. Suddenly she looked up at me,  
“Mona?”   
“Yea, it’s me” I replied, “you were talking to the wall.”  
“Oh, sorry”  
“It’s fine” I sat down with her. “So, where is Clementine?”. Holly twitched,  
“She, uh, I don’t think she is allowed out today. How did you sleep?”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, “Why wouldn’t she be aloud out?”  
“Because she hit me, yesterday”  
“She did what?” I was shocked, why would Clementine hit Holly, she has never seemed aggressive before. We took her in when she had no one, why would she hurt my little Holly. “What happened? Are you okay?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I was jus-”  
“You know what” Holly snapped, “I don’t think I want to talk to you either.” She stood up and walked towards one of the nurses. “Can I please go to my room” she asked, “I’m not feeling very well”.   
“Of course, dear” the nurse replied before unlocking the door and handing her over to another staff member. I was so confused. First Holly tells me that Clementine hit her, now she doesn’t want to be around me. What is going on around here?


	28. The plan

Holly’s POV  
I walked into my room and thanked the orderly for bringing me. He nodded, before shutting and locking the door. I sat on my bed. “I shouldn’t have done that” I said, “I was so mean to Mona, but I just didn’t want to talk about it.”  
“You didn’t want to talk about it,” James said, “or you just didn’t want to talk about it with Mona?”  
“No, I jus-” I began to protest “ah, yea.”   
“So,” James said, as he squeezed my shoulder, “let’s talk about it. We have to come up with a plan.”  
“A plan?” I questioned, “A plan for what?”  
“To, you know, deal with Clementine.”   
“Oh, right” I remembered “She is mean, but I don’t want to hurt her.”  
“She doesn’t have to get hurt, we just need to get her out of the way. So, lets start coming up with ideas.”  
“Yea, okay, I’ll get out some paper and crayons, we should right things down.” I walked over to my desk and pulled the writing supplies out of the top drawer. I placed the supplies on the desk and sat in the chair. I scrawled the word ‘plan’ in brown crayon, on the top of the paper.   
“Okay” James started “first, we need to figure out a way to get to her. Then…”


	29. Hunger and regret

Clementine’s POV   
I woke in a daze, I don’t know how long I had been asleep for, but I had a terrible headache and my throat was dry and sore. I rolled over in bed, and suddenly became aware of the binds on my wrists and ankles.   
“The hell?” I exclaimed as I struggled to pull my arms free from the binds, it was no use. The binds were too strong to brake and too tight to slip my hands out of.   
Just as I was starting to plan an escape, a nurse young walked in.   
“Ah, so you’re awake,” she said while walking over to my bed, “are you feeling a bit better today Clementine?”. That’s when I remembered. She was the nurse that jabbed me with that needle, after I attacked the other nurse. I attacked the nurse because she wouldn’t let me out, she wouldn’t let me out because I... because I hit Holly.   
“What have I done?!?” I suddenly burst into tears as I remembers the ordeal.   
“Now now Clementine, calm down,” the nurse said while rushing to my bedside, “don’t get yourself all worked up again.” She slowly began to rub my head, it reminded me of how my mother used to comfort me when I had gotten hurt or has a bad dream. I began to relax and lye back on the bed.   
“I’m a monster” I whispered. She suddenly stopped rubbing my head, I could see the look of concern on her face.   
“D-don’t say that,” she stammered, “ugh, I mean um…” she bit her lip to stop herself, then took a deep breath and continued. “let’s get these off you.” She untied my wrists first, then my ankles. I twisted my hands and wrists around, appreciating my new-found freedom. Then, I felt a deep emptiness in my stomach, I suppose I had been asleep long enough to digest all the food I had eaten earlier.   
“I’m so hungry,” I whined as I clutched my tummy, “have I missed dinner?”. The nurse began to giggle, she stopped when she noticed the irritated look on her face.   
“Oh, I’m so sorry” she said, “it’s just that, its ten in the morning, you’ve missed dinner and breakfast. Don’t worry though, I’ll fetch you something to eat.” The young nurse got up from my bed and walked to the door, “you just wait here okay.” Just as she was about to leave, I got up from the bed,  
“Wait, why can’t I just come with you to the dining hall?” I asked.  
“I’m sorry Clementine,” she replied, “but you aren’t allowed to, you know, leave the room. I’m sorry” she quickly left the room and closed the door, the loud clink of the lock caused an indescribable feeling in my chest. I was truly a prisoner in this place, confined to a single room, in this terrible building. There was no escape, not this time, or was there?


	30. Sanity

Young nurse’s POV   
“I’m sorry Clementine,” I said “but you aren’t allowed to, you know, leave the room. I’m sorry”.   
I quickly left the room and closed the door, trying to avoid seeing the look of betrayal on the small girl’s face. As I walked to the kitchen, I began to talk to myself, a habit I had picked up during the long quiet hours of my job.   
“It’s just so messed-up,” I said, “an 8-year-old girl, confined to a small room in a mental hospital. Kids should be able to run free outside, and play with other kids, not locked up like criminals. I took this job to help people, to make a difference. And now what am I doing? Drugging little girls and strapping them to beds. It sounds worse than it is, but it’s still bad. I don’t know how much longer I can do this”  
As I rounded the corner, I passed Mike, one of the therapists. I was so distracted that I nearly bumped into him, but he caught me at the last second.   
“Hey,” he said as he grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from bumping him, “earth to Molly, you in there?”   
“Huh?” I shook my head, forcing myself back to reality, “oh, hi Mike.”   
“Oh Molly,” Mike laughed, “always with your head in the clouds. If you’re not careful, someday they might want to put you in one of these rooms.” My stomach churned.  
“I-I have to go.” I said before tacking of down the hallway. I knew he had just been joking, but I had been beginning to question my sanity, and silly little comments like that didn’t help.   
Trying to put my own issues aside, I decided to focus on the task at hand, fetching Clementine some food. 

Clementine’s POV   
I sat on the bed thinking. “I need to get out of here, but how?” My nightmares were driving me crazy, this place was driving me crazy, these people were driving me crazy, I was driving myself crazy. “How much more of this can I take?”. I thought back to my time in the apocalypse, all the hardships I had faced. It was terrible, everything was life or death, but at least I was free, at least I was respected by some people. At least I was loved. I though about how hungry I was, sitting on this bed waiting to be fed. It seemed nothing now, compared to how hungry I was back then, risking my life just for a chance to eat. I slapped myself in the face, as punishment for feeling so sorry for myself. The tingling on my cheek just further reminded me of the pain I had endured. Or, felt I had endured. I remember being bound, gagged, beaten, shot, bitten. I remember the pain of sowing my own arm back together. Then I remembered the other time I had been bitten, cradling AJ’s corpse in my arms as the sharp teeth sunk into my neck. And the feeling of my body melting as the whole world faded black. Then, I remember my mother, her exited face as she looked me over with nothing but love in her heart. Now she couldn’t even bare to look at me. I was so confused, all those years I had spent in a hellish nightmare, only to be told it was all a dream. How could I know what was true? I felt pain in that world, lots of pain. I slapped myself in the face again, I feel pain here. So which world was real? Which reality was true? Who could I trust, these people, or myself?


	31. Sympathy

Young nurse (Molly)’s POV  
I stood in front of the iron door, knowing that a little girl was imprisoned on the other side. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. “Clementine,” I said, “I’m back”. I walked in and placed the tray of food on her desk. The girl jumped up, ran to the desk and quickly started gobbling down the food. “Whoa, s-slow down kid, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” I warned.  
“Sorry” she said, her mouth still full of food.   
“There is no reason to apologise honey,” I assured “I just don’t want you to get indigestion.” Clementine swallowed and looked up at me,  
“Miss,” she said, “when can I go home?” I felt a knot form in my stomach, I felt so badly for this girl.  
“I-I don’t know,” I confessed, “I’m sorry sweetheart, I wish I could help, but I really don’t know.” The little girl hung her head,   
“I thought so” she whispered, then continued eating.   
“Um,” I tried to think of something to say, “okay uh, I should go.” Clementine ignored me, in favour of her food. I opened the door and went to leave,  
“Wait,” she suddenly spoke, “Is Holly okay? I mean, I know she’s gotta hate me now, but I just want to know how she is.”   
“Holly? Oh of course, Holly Jacobson.” I said, “Actually, she asked to see you.”. Clementine perked up,  
“She did?!?”  
“Yea, she wants to see you”   
“Can I?” Clementine asked hopefully, “See her, I mean”  
“I’m not sure,” I replied, “I’ll have to ask, but I don’t think you will be able to see her just yet.”  
“Oh,” she frowned, “okay”. The look of disappointment on her face cause a knot to form in my chest. I looked at my watch, it was almost eleven am, I had work to do.  
“I really should go now”   
I opened the door and stepped out. I took one last look at the small child. Her attention was back on her food, but she wasn’t scoffing it like she had before. She was merely moving the food around the plate with the plastic spoon.  
“Goodbye Clementine”


	32. A difficult session

Clementine’s POV  
I was locked in my room for a few days, I don’t know how many. The nurses brought me food and took me to the bathroom when I needed it, but other than that I was pretty much alone. That was, until a few minutes ago. One of the nurses came to my room and told me I had an appointment with the doctor. I was taken to a small room with 2 chairs, a table, and some toys. They told me the doctor would be there soon, then they left. I looked around the room. It was pretty boring. I walked over to the toy box and pulled out a baby doll. I sat on the floor and cradled the doll in my arms. I missed AJ so much. A tear ran down my cheek as I thought of my little boy. I clutched the doll tightly to my chest, closed my eyes, and waited.   
DR Webster’s POV  
I had an appointment with one of the patients, Clementine Marsh. I hadn’t seen her in a while, but I still remember the disturbing stories she told me. I had been told that she hadn’t been doing very well. She had initially been withdrawn and reclusive, but lately she had become erratic and aggressive. She had been quite docile since being confined to her room, but the staff were worried about how she would react to being allowed back in with the other children. It was my job to figure that out.   
I walked into the room. Clementine was sitting with her back to the wall and a toy baby clutched to her chest. Her eyes were closed at first. But as soon as I opened the door she snapped to attention, her eyes watching my every move. “Hello Clementine.” I said, “I’m doctor Webster, do you remember me?” Clementine nodded slowly. “Would you like to sit up here in the chair?” I asked. For a moment, Clementine stayed perfectly still. Then, she slowly stood up and walked over to the chair. She sat down, still cradling the doll in her arms. “Wow, you know, that is the perfect way to hold a baby.” I said, “It supports both the head and the bottom, keeping it nice and comfy.” Clementine looked down at the doll in her arms, then looked back up at me. There was a look of deep sadness on her face. “My sister is going to have a baby soon,” I said, “Isn’t that exiting?”. The little girl just sat there silently staring at me. I figured this was going nowhere, so I cut right to the point. “So,” I said, “I have been hearing things about you. And I have to admit, they are not good things. I heard that you yelled, and that you hit another child in the playroom.” A guilty look formed on the little girl’s face. “You realise that this was bad, right?” She nodded solemnly. “Can you tell me why you hurt Holly Jacobson?”. Clementine opened her mouth, presumably to speech, but then quickly closed it again. “Go on” I encouraged. She took a deep breath, then quietly started to speak,   
“She said I wasn’t trying, and…” Clementine bit her lip.   
“And what?” I pushed  
“And its not fair. I lived in that world for so long. I hurt, I loved, I lost. And now no one believes me. Everyone says its just a dream, but how am I supposed to know. Who am I supposed to trust. I learnt that I can’t trust anyone, but at least I could trust myself. Now, I’m not so sure.” Clementine bowed her head. She sniffled, and I could tell that she was close to tears. I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to tell her that everything was alright and that she could trust herself, but that wasn’t really true. I crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee for comfort. “Don’t touch me!” she yelled as she jumped up from the chair.   
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry” I said as I stepped back and lifted my hands in defence. It was always hard to tell which of the children did or didn’t need physical contact. I tried talking to her again, but it was clear she wasn’t interested. She just stood in the corner of the room clutching the doll and scowling at me. I decided the session was over and had her sent back to her room. I would have to try a different approach next time.


	33. My world crumbles

Clementine’s POV  
I was standing in the corner of the room, clutching the baby doll. I was mad that the doctor had touched me, but mainly, I was just scared. She said she was sorry, but that didn’t really change anything. We stood in silence for a while, then she left the room. Not long after a lady and a man stood in the doorway. The lady spoke,  
“Alright Clementine, it’s time to go back to your room.” I put down the doll and they walked me back to my room… no, my prison. “In you go.” I just stood in the doorway.   
“Go on” the man said.  
“Can’t I go to the playroom?” I asked, looking up at the lady hopefully. Her lip furrowed into a frown,  
“Not at the moment,” she said, “just go into your room”. Disappointed I walked into the room. They quickly locked the door behind me. I walked to the corner of the room, behind the door, and sat down. I tucked my knes under my chin and hugged my legs to my chest. Alone, I felt the metaphorical wall around me collapse and I burst into tears. I didn’t think, I just cried and cried until I had no more tears left to give. So, I just sat there in silence. I was so upset, it felt like the whole room was shaking. That was because, as I wood soon realise, it was. I opened my eyes after hearing a loud *BANG*. I looked around the room and saw that not only was everything ACTUALY shaking, but the chair at my desk had fallen over. Panicked I pulled myself off the floor and ran to the middle of the room. The windows shattered, and I was sprayed by a small shower of glass shards. The floor was shaking so violently that I fell down. Small crakes formed in the concreate walls. I heard a loud buzz, then my door swung open. I climbed up off the floor and ran out into the hallway. There I noticed that all the other doors had opened as well, and the hallway was quickly filling with frightened children. Most of them were franticly running around. Some where curled up on the floor sucking their thumbs and others where cowering in doorways. I noticed a few older kids ushering younger ones into said doorways. No one was calm.   
I ran down the hallway. I had no plan in mind, it was all just instinct. My heart was beating out of my chest. I ran through, dogging the other children as best I could. I blinked, and suddenly everything was dark. The terrified children were replaced with angry walkers. I pushed the one closest to me and it toppled to the ground. I blinked. The collapsed walker was now crying little boy. Guiltily, I kept running. I turned the corner and ran straight into someone, causing me to fall backwards. I looked up and stared into the concerned face of the young nurse Molly.   
“Clementine!” She gasped. I noticed a young girl sitting on her hip, her left arm was wrapped around the girl for support. She paused for a moment, then extended her unoccupied hand to me. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. But even after I was upright, Moly didn’t let me go. “Come on” she said as she started hurrying down the hallway. Looking back, I noticed a group of kids following us. She brought us all to the dining hall and told us to climb under the tables if everything thing started shaking again. It was then that I noticed the shaking had stopped, I don’t know when exactly it did, there was so much chaos and I was too preoccupied with all the to notice. I notice Mona huddled up in a corner comforting a group of younger children. I walked over to her.  
“Clementine!” Mona gasped, “are you alright”  
“I’m fine” I replied, “what’s going on?”   
“There has been an earthquake”  
“Where are all the grownups, I’ve only seen one”  
“I saw some running away, I think most of them ran away when the earthquake first hit. Someone opened all the bedroom doors and now the remaining staff are brining everyone they can find in here. I was pushed in quite early on, what’s it like out there?”. One of the children whimpered, so Mona started betting his head.   
“Its crazy out there” I said with a sigh, “there are people running around crazy, some are just lying on the floor crying, everyone is terrified.” A look of panic flashed on Mona’s face, but she quickly pushed it back. She took a deep breath, then slowly and carefully spoke  
“Have you seen Holly at all?” she asked  
“No” I said, cursing myself for forgetting about her “I haven’t seen her at all”  
“Oh, she must be so scared, I have to go find her” Mona started to rise, but the children’s sobs increased as she pushed them off.  
“No stop!” I said, pushing Mona back down in her spot, “You need to stay here with the kids, I’ll go find Holly”  
“Are you sure? Things have been kind of complicated between you two since…” She trailed off  
“Yea, I’m sure, I better go now” I said, turning to the door  
“Good luck” I heard her mumble to herself as I walked away “you’ll need it.”


	34. Back together

Holly’s POV  
I was standing in a door way, cement dust trickling down onto my face. My lungs felt thick and I kept coughing every now and again. Everything was crazy, everyone was running around screaming and crying. But I just stood there. Lola hummed as she stroked my hair. In between humming she would talk to me,  
“Everything is going to be alright,” she whispered soothingly, “everything is going to be just fine. Just stay still, don’t move, good girl.” I closed my eyes and processed solely on her voice. “I’ve got you, you’re okay, I’ve got you. Nothing is going to happen to y-”  
“Holly!” I almost didn’t hear the sound of that desperate voice, but it was so loud it pushed through the barrier I was holding up. “Holly!” There it was again, I slowly opened up my eyes and looked up, that’s when I saw her,  
“Clementine!?!” I exclaimed, I hadn’t seen her for days. She ran over to me and tightly wrapped her arms around my waist.   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” she wailed, her tears socking into my shirt, “I’m so so sorry”. She continued to cry into my stomach.   
“What do I do?” I asked  
“I don’t know” Aaron snapped “just make her stop crying.” I lifted my hand to her head and strutted running my fingers through her hair. Her sobs slowly quietened.  
“Uh, its okay Clem,” I said “I’m here, um, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” Clementine let go of me and took a step back. She looked up at me,  
“Y-you’re not mad?” She whipped the tears from her face as she spoke. She looked so small, and so sad. I felt kind of bad for her.   
“This is all just an act,” James whispered in my ear, “she just wants your sympathy, she is trying to manipulate you.” I chewed on the corner of my lip as I thought about what to do and who to trust. After a moment, I spoke,  
“No Clem,” I said, “I’m not mad.” James smiled  
“Smart girl,” he said, “make her trust you, manipulate her for a change.” I felt bad for lying to Clementine, but I had to protect myself. James was smart, he could keep me safe.   
“But I, uh,” Clementine stuttered, then shook her head “we don’t have time for this. There has been an earthquake, everyone is supposed to go to the dinning room. We better go join them.”   
“I have a better idea,” James snarled before whispering his plan into my ear.   
“I don’t know about this” I whispered back to him “are you sure?” James smiled and nodded. I turned to Clementine “No,” I said “I’m tired of being cooped up in this terrible place. It’s time to escape.”


	35. Trust me

Clementine’s POV  
I was so surprised. I ran Holly’s words through my head again, struggling to believe they were true.   
“I’m tired of being cooped up in this terrible place. It’s time to escape.”   
Why didn’t I realise this would be the perfect, and probably only, chance to get out of this horrible place. I had been so confused, and then so worried about finding Holly and getting us both to safety. I had wanting to leave this place since the moment I got here, now finally I had a chance.  
“But what about Mona?” I asked, “she is still in the dinning room with everyone else.”  
“We can’t help her now” Holly replied, “If we go back there is to much chance of us getting caught. No, we just need to take care of ourselves now, its all we can do. Mona will be alright. I’m sure her parents will come and visit her, and maybe even take her home because of the damage done to the hospital.”   
“Really?” I asked, “that could happen?”   
“Maybe, but we’ll never know, because we’re leaving. Or at least I am, are you coming with me?”. I stopped and thought for a moment, then I smiled,  
“Hell yea” I said, “I wanna get out of here”.   
“Then we better hurry”. Holly turned, and we started down the hallway. I followed after her. There was a new-found purpose and hopefulness in the way we walked. I couldn’t wait to get out of there. Soon we came across two sets of staircases, one went up and one went down. Holly walked forward and placed her foot on the first step of the up staircase.   
“Wait,” she paused at the sound of my voice “shouldn’t we be going down?” She stood very still for a moment, staring at the staircase ahead od her. Then she turned to me,  
“No” she said, “we can’t go down because… because there is a big door we can’t get through.”  
“How do you know that?” I asked  
“Well, because I have tried it before. Yea, I’ve tried this a couple of times, so I know the only way is to go up first, and then down somewhere else.”  
“But if you’ve tried this before, and you failed, how do you know this way will work?”   
“Last time I found the perfect route, but I got caught just before I could get out. Now that all the staff are busy with the earthquake the path will be clear.” I found this whole thing very suspicious, but this was Holly, I could trust her, right?  
“Oh, ok then”   
“We better hurry, we don’t want to run out of time.” Holly turned and continued up the staircase, I was apprehensive, but I knew this was my only chance, so I followed her. We walked up the staircase, it was kind of scary because I could see cracks in the walls and there was concrete dust on the stairs. But I kept going. I decided it was best not to talk to Holly any more, if anyone heard us it could mean the end of our window to escape. Besides, she was acting a little weird. After the first staircase we walked down a bunch of hallways and up two more staircases until we reached a tall metallic door. Holly grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door didn’t budge.  
“Its locked!” I exclaimed “What are we going to do now?” The hope I had felt started to dissipate.  
“Don’t worry” Holly said as she reached into her underpants. She pulled out one of the key cards the adults use to open doors.  
“Where did you get that?” I asked   
“I stole it a little while ago, thought it would come in handy.” Holly swiped the card in the little slot in the door. A loud, but familiar buzzing noise ran through the halls. Holly pushed open the door and walked through. I guessed there was a bright light in this next room, because it was so bright I couldn’t quite see. But I walked through anyway. And as I would soon find out, that was the biggest mistake I ever made.


	36. The darkness is revealed by light

Clementine felt the strong breeze wash over her. A sensation she had not felt in all to long. Once her eyes have adjusted to the new light levels, Clementine took a look around. She seemed to be on the roof of the hospital. The sun was setting at such an angle that the light was pointed right at her. It felt hot on her face and arms. The sound of birds chirping was music to her ears. It had been so long since she had been outside, she had not realised how much she missed it until then. For a brief moment, Clementine felt at peace. She was calm, she was free, but only in her heart. Then she remembered where she was. Clementine saw Holly standing by the edge of the roof. Confused, she walked over to join her friend. “What are we doing up here?” she asked, “Surely this isn’t the way out.” Holly just stood there, silently staring off the edge. “Holly, are you okay?” Clementine reached out her hand and grabbed her friend’s arm. Holly suddenly jerked her arm out of clementine’s grasp and turned to look at the small girl. There was a stern look plastered on the older girl’s face, but she quickly shook it off.   
“Sorry,” Holly said, “what were you saying?”. The look of worry and confusion on the young girl’s face did not falter.   
“What are we doing up here?” Clementine repeated.   
“Oh, we’re up here because, uh, because…” Holly didn’t know what to say, she had told so many lies that she couldn’t even remember them all. Both the children stood there in silence until Clementine spoke up.   
“What is going on here Holly? You have been acting so strange today. Are you still upset because I…” she took a deep breath, “because I freaked out and hit you? I told you I was sorry. I’m really not myself these da- ” Clementine was cut off when Holly’s fist collided with her face. Clementine hit the ground hard as she fell. She was so surprised it took her a second to realise what had happened, and even then she was confused. She lifted her hand to her face and felt a warm gooey liquid stick to her fingers. When she pulled back her hand and looked at it she saw blood. “What the fuck?!” Clementine looked up at the girl towering above her. There was a sinister look on her face.   
“I’m sorry Clementine,” She said, “but I just can’t trust you anymore. You’ll just hurt me again, and again, unless I hurt you first.” Holly grabbed Clementine’s arm and yanked her off the cold hard asphalt.   
“Please Holly, don’t do this.” Clementine pleaded, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to hurt you, I’ll never do anything to hurt you ever again. Just please, don’t hurt me anymore.” But her begging did little to stop the older girl. Holly hit Clementine in the face again, but not as hard as last time. The small girl tried to run away, but this caused the grip on her arm to tighten so much that she could feel Holly’s fingernails digging into her skin. Realising there was no point in begging, Clementine started to fight back. Trying her hardest to remember what she had done during the apocalypse when people had held her like this. She balled her hands into a fist and punched the older girl as hard as she could in the stomach.   
“Hey!” Holly yelled, “that’s not very nice. I thought you said you wouldn’t hurt me again, you must be a liar.” Clementine was shocked, her punch had only made Holly madder, she wasn’t as strong as she used to be, now that she was just a little kid again. It was then that Clementine missed her time in the apocalypse. So, what if she had to fight for her life everyday only to watch her friends die, at least she had had people who cared about her, people who trusted her. Back then, she could actually be useful, now she was just a dumb little kid being beaten up by a slightly older girl. Holly, now enraged, dragged Clementine to the edge of the building and held her backwards over the drop. Clementine glanced down, there was a massive drop below. She looked back up at Holly, there was a sick look on her face.  
“Please!” Clementine tried reasoning with Holly again, the sick look changed to more of a conflicted one. “I don’t want to die, not again. I-I can go, I’ll leave forever, and you’ll never see me again. Please Holly, Plea-”  
“Shut up!” Holly yelled, tears now trickling down her face, “just shut up. You can’t change my mind, this is for the best, everyone thinks so. Everyone thinks you need to… to go to sleep. Yea, it won’t be so bad, you’re just gonna take a little nap, and then you’ll never be sad again. No one will be able to hurt you anymore, and you won’t be able to hurt me.” Clementine began to cry. “Shhh, it’s okay, everything is going to be okay. Goodnight C L E M E N T I N E.” With that, Holly let her go.


	37. The fall

Holly’s POV  
“What have I done!?” I shriek as I see the small girl’s body fall off the roof.  
“You only did what you had to,” James reassures, “to protect yourself.”  
“I killed her”  
“Think about it, she didn’t have a very good life, she was stuck in this place after all, you did her a favour.”   
“How is my life worth any more than hers?!” I start to sob. Suddenly, another voice chimes in  
“You are despicable” it says, “absolutely disgusting. You killed a little girl, and now your crying, like you’re the victim.”  
“I-I didn’t” I stammer “I thought-”  
“Shut up you filthy pig!” they yell, “If anyone deserves to die, its you”. I stand at the edge of the roof, eyes closed, rocking back and forth. “That’s an idea,” the voice continues “the damage is already done, you can’t save the girl now, but… you can join her.” I don’t say anything, just stand there crying. “Come on Holly, you know I’m right. What do you even have to live for? How will you be able to live with this guilt? Its time you do to yourself, what you did to clementine.” The tone of the voice changes from hash, to sort of sweet. “It’s okay Holly, just one step, just one fall, and all your pain will be gone. Finally, everyone will leave you alone. Its okay, you can do this, it’s not that hard.” Shaking, I lift my foot. “That’s it, just a little further, you can do this Holly.” I take a deep breath in, and step off the ledge. The air runs past my body as I fall, and I hear the voice one last time. “Good girl”.

Clementine’s POV  
My life, or rather lives, flash before my eyes. I see the most important moments again; times where I laughed so hard that I couldn’t breathe, times where I just couldn’t stop crying, times when I thought I would die, and times I wished I would. Now I am here. After all I went through, all I did, fighting tooth and nail just to stay alive, and this is how it ends? It can’t be, but there is no way out.   
Suddenly I hear something above me, something…crying. They are falling faster than I am, they must be bigger. I wait for a moment, until they come into range, then I grab onto them as tight as I can. I look at them, its… “Holly?” I exclaim, “What are you doing here” Holly has her hands over her face, so I pull them off.   
“Clementine” she looks at me for a moment, then pulls me to her into a giant hug, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Holly sobs, holding me in her tight embrace while we plummet to the ground. “I’m s-”  
…  
We are on the ground now, there is blood everywhere. I am lying on top of Holly, she isn’t moving. I can almost hear sirens over the ringing in my head. I can’t feel anything. Each breath I take is slow and laboured. I am so sleepy, I can hardly keep my eyes open. There is a man above me now. He is speaking to me, but I can’t quite make out what he is saying. I smile. Three words are able to escape my cracked lips, “I” *wheeze* “forgive” *wheeze* “you”. I take in a deep breath, I feel no pain. I close my eyes and… 

-THE END-


End file.
